Narusaku
by Uzumaki yoga
Summary: Naruto yang jatuh cinta terhadap sekertaris pribadinya


Ini kisah seorang uzumaki naruto dia adalah seorang CEO muda yang tampan dan keren, dia menjalankan bisnisnya dengan teratur dan sangat memuaskan bagi kariawannya tapi ada seorang wanita yang di suruh oleh seseorang yang membayarnya untuk menghancurkan bisnisnya dia adalah anak dari tuan haruno pemilik perusahaan haruno hospital dan haruno crops

Naruto : 23 tahun

Sakura : 21 tahun

* * *

"Naruto cepat kerja jangan tidur terus" kushina membuka pintu kamar naruto "kaa san aku masih lelah jangan ganggu aku" naruto menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalannya "ayolah bukannya hari ini ada peresmian pabrik baru" naruto pun ingat lalu berlari ke kamar mandi lalu mandi. _Kushina adalah ibu naruto_. Selesai mandi naruto turun ke bawah tepatnya ke ruang makan lalu duduk di kursi yang biasa dia duduki saat makan

Di ruang makan ada naruto, kushina, minato dan naruko adik naruto yang berumur 8 tahun "aku ingin di suapi nii naruto" naruto menoleh ke arahnya "biarkan nii san mu makan karena dia akan berangkat bekerja" ucap kushina "biar tou san suapi naruko" lanjut minato. _Minato adalah ayah naruto sedangkan naruko adalah adik naruto. _"Biar kaa san aku akan menyuapi adik kecilku" naruto mendekati naruko lalu menyuapinya dan di sambut senang oleh naruko "aku sayang nii san" ucap naruko lalu mencium pipi naruto

Naruto pun gantian mencium naruko "nii juga sayang naruko". Setelah selesai menyuapi naruko naruto pun bergegas pergi "aku pergi dulu ada rapat penting" naruto memakai jasnya "tapi kan kau belum makan naruto dan kau bisa berangkat bersama tou san mu" ucap kushina "aku sarapan di kantor saja dan aku sudah kenyang karena adik kecilku tersenyum untukku"

"Lihat gara gara kau, nii san mu tidak sempat makan" kushina berbicara dengan naruko "nii san tunggu jangan pergi dulu" naruko berlari mengejar naruto yang keluar rumah "ada apa sayang" naruto berbalik dan menatap naruko "ini bekal untuk mu jangan lupa di makan ya" naruko menyodorkan kotak nasi "baik, nii pergi dulu sampai jumpa"

* * *

sesampai nya di kantor naruto di sambut kariawan kariawannya "pagi tuan" ucap salah satu kariawannya "pagi sara, apa miting sudah di mulai". _Sara uzumaki sepupu naruto yang menjadi sekertaris naruto. _"Lima menit lagi tuan" sara mempersilah kan narito masuk ruangannya "baik jadi aku bisa sarapan dulu" sara hanya mengangguk "mau ikut sarapan buatan kaa san kushina" tawar naruto "boleh" jawab sara "tapi aku suapi ya" pinta naruto "heeem makannya cari pacar supaya ada yang kau suapi buaknnya aku, aku hanya sepupumu" canda sara "tapi aku menganggapmu pacarku sara uzumaki" goda naruto "ha ha ha dasar pria aneh, begini aku punya kenalan seseorang yang tertarik kepada mu dia sangat cantik apa kau mau" naruto terus menyuapi sara dan dirinya sambil memengobrol "baik tapi jika aku menolaknya tidak masalah bukan" jawab naruto "ya 5 wanita sudah kau tolak tapi untuk yang ini pasti kau akan jatuh cinta, ayo miting akan di mulai"

Seperti yang di katakan sara tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya saat dia makan di lestoran "hallo tuan uzumaki boleh aku duduk" naruto pun menoleh ke arah nya "silahkan" ucap naruto "aku sakura haruno teman sara uzumaki" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri "panggil aku naruto" naruto terus memakan hidangannya "aku menemui mu karena ingin melamar pekerjaan" ucap sakura memecah keheningan "baik, aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan eeeh sebagai sekertaris pribadi apa kau mau" sakura tersenyum gembira "yah tuan aku mau" naruto tersenyum "panggil aku naruto"

'Dasar pria bodoh aku sudah berjanji akan memusnahkan mu dan kau malah mempermudah urusanku untuk membunuhmu ha ha ha sekertaris pribadi mu ini akan membuat mu pergi ke alam lain' ucap sakura dalam hati

Hari hari sakura menjadi sekertaris pribadinya naruto dia bekerja sangat baik tapi hari demi hari dia semakin jatuh cinta terhadap naruto. Saat ini sakura sedang duduk di balkon rumahnya sambil melamun

Flasback

"Pagi tuan" sapa sakura "pagi nona mau sarapan bersama" tawar naruto "boleh" jawab sakura "tapi kau harus aku suapi apa kau mau" ucap naruto "eeeh boleh" mereka berdua makan sambil suap menyuap seperti sepasang kekasih

Di hari lain

Sakura tiba tiba terpleset dan jatuh dan mengakibatkan lututnya terluka lalu naruto mengangkatnya ala pasangan kekasih menuju rumah sakit "terima kasih tuan" naruto hanya tersenyum

Flasback

"Apa yang di lamunkan putri ku ini" tiba tiba mabuki datang lalu mengagetkan sakura "kaa san mengagetkan aku saja" sakura pun berbalik "apa seorang pria" ucap mabuki "bisa di bilang begitu" jawap sakura lalu tersenyum malu malu "apa dia sudah mendapatkan putri kaasan yang keras kepala ini" ucap mabuki "belum" sakura pun merenungkan bahwa dia belum mendapatkan naruto

Lalu mabuki pergi dan setelah mabuki pergi sakura mendapat pesan dari seseorang

'Hallo nona sakura apa kau menjalankan tugas dengan baik aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui berita kematian dia'

Lalu sakura membalas pesan pesan itu

'Mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi dan aku akan mengembalikan uang yang kau berikan'

'Baik tapi kau akan aku bunuh karena kau sudah pernah mengetahui rencana kami dan itu kesepakatannya sampai jumpa'

Sakura pun masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang tidurnya tiba tiba ada pesan masuk ke hpnya

'Hai cantik apa kau sudah tidur'

'Hai tuan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu'

'maaf jika kau tidak suka aku akan berhenti memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu'

'Aku suka tuan'

'Eeh apa lutut mu masih sakit jika masih sakit kau bisa cuti bekerja dan gaji mu tidak aku potong'

'Tidak tuan aku akan tetap bekerja'

'Sakura chan tolong jangan panggil aku tuan panggil saja aku naruto'

'Baik naruto kun'

'Eeh apa kau mau aku jemput besok'

'Jika tidak merepotkan mu boleh'

'Baik jam tujuh aku akan menjemputmu'

'Baik tuan eeh apa aku boleh tidur'

'Maaf silahkan tidur, selamat malam dan mimpi indah'

Mereka pun menutup percakapan di malam baru dan besok mereka akan membuat lembaran baru karena besok sakura tidak lagi memandang naruto dengan niat buruk nya tapi dengan senyum baru

Mereka tidak tau kalau mereka di incar oleh seseorang dan mereka sudah menjadi buronan oleh segerombolan penjahat

"Tunggu kau naruto dan sakura aku akan memusnahkan kalian ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Di pagi hari naruto sudah datang dan sakura sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kantor "salam bibi aku ingin bertemu sakura chan" mabuki mempersilahkan naruto masuk "kau pasti kekasihnya sakura atau kau akan melamar sakura siapa namamu anak muda" naruto pun menjawab "aku uzumaki naruto" tiba tiba sakura datang "maaf tuan sudah membuat mu menunggu dan kaasan ini bos ku" mabuki pun terkejut "maaf aku sudah berfikiran yang aneh aneh tentang mu" mabuki pun membungkukan badan "tidak papa bibi dan aku boleh pinjam sakura untuk hari ini" jawab naruto "boleh tuan" lanjut mabuki

Di dalam mobil setelah naruto berpamitan untuk meminjam mabuki "kita mau ke mana nona cantik" ucap yoga "bukannya kita mau pergi ke kantor" jawab sakura "tidak hari ini kita libur dan aku ingin mengajak mu jalan jalan yaaa anggap aja kita kencan" sakura termejut "baka bodoh" gumam sakura

"Naruto kun bagai mana jika kita menonton di bioskop" ujar sakura "boleh asal kau suka" naruto mencoba mendekati sakura dan sakura juga sedang mendekati naruto

Di sisi lain ada seseorang mengintai dari dalam mobil hitamnya dia sedang menelfon seseorang "hallo kau akan aku bayar berapa pun asal kau ledakkan bioskop itu" katanya "baik tuan lima menit lagi bioskop itu akan hancur"

Bersambung

Hallo maaf aku baru nih jadi maklumin saja fic aku jika jelek

Salam fic


End file.
